Bring Me To Life
by vsvigilante
Summary: This is a short fic based on Evansence's song.


_**AN: I personally do not own anything to do with V for Vendetta, or am making any money from my imagination running wild..... This short fic is based on a Evanescence song----I hope you enjoy it!**_

**' Bring Me To Life '**

**_' _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home.'**

**-------V-------**

I had left her there; standing alone on the platform by the train. She had asked me to stay. My Evey. Her amber eyes had looked into my mask's black slits-----hoping to see mine. Little did she know, she had found them and had reached so much farther. Every time she looked at me, I felt numb inside. Larkhill had stripped me of everything------my name, my memories, my life. They had taken **_me_** from me. I had nothing left but my vendetta, and the kiss that she had so gently placed on Fawkes' cold porcelain lips. Maybe I should turn around and go back------maybe I should take what Evey had offered me. Turn my back on everything I believed in, just to have something I thought I would never have. How I love her, my little Evey! She makes this tired old heart young again-----but what could I offer her? Not a name-----nothing----- I had nothing except my vendetta, and she didn't deserve that or me. No, Evey deserved everything I couldn't give her and more.

As I walked down the tunnel toward my meeting with Creedy and his men( I knew he wouldn't come alone), I smiled as I thought about our first meeting-----the night I took out three Fingermen who had had the audacity to attack her. What a scared little creature she had been! I guess my introduction hadn't helped matters either-------she had asked me if I was a crazy person. Me-----a crazy person? I would never tell her that sometimes I skated way to close to the edge, but that is what happens when doctors play with your mind and body. She was my life, but she would never know. She was the only one who could reunite my soul with my spirit, and make me whole again. I had turned away from the only chance I would ever have at having a normal life----she was the only one who could have brought me back to life.

**' Now that I know what I'm without**

**You just can't leave me here**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life.......'**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

**------EV-------**

I watched as he looked at me through the slits. Those damn things------that damn mask! How I hated them! Just once, I wanted to see the man, not the idea! I had finally realized that I was falling in love with V. Every time he left the Shadow Gallery-----left me, my heart broke. I was so scared----not for me, but for him. I couldn't help it, I was so lost without him. The gallery was like an unopened tomb-----all life gone, until he returned. I had offered him a way out-----all he had to do was stay with me. We could have left London, started a new life elsewhere------but that was not V's way. **_' I can't....'_**. Two simple words that had killed me. I was frozen inside as I watched him continue on his way to the end of a vendetta that had started twenty years ago-----something he couldn't and wouldn't give up for even me----no his revenge meant more to him than I did. Without his touch, without his love, I would remain only the shell of my once true self.

**' All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything.......**

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

**-------V-----**

Creedy stood before me, along with nine of his best men------I had already resigned myself to not surviving, but I had to try-----I had to see Evey one last time. God! Help Me! I don't want to die! There was no answer----only the voice in my head. My vendetta spoke to me when I felt like giving up----when I felt like ending it all. It would be so easy----I knew a million ways to take a life---but I couldn't take my own. She was a bitch----the woman in my head, always reminding me of my duty. It felt like I had been asleep for a thousand years, then Evey came along opening my eyes to a different world----one of love. I watch as Creedy's men drag Sutler down the steps and deposit him in front of me, a weeping imitation of a man. I slip the rose into his vest front, say a few words, and back away. Creedy did the rest.

" Now that that's over with, let's have a look at you. Take off your mask." For a man who had only minutes to live, he was still an arrogant bastard. How could he ever think that we had anything in common? I felt bad when I took out the two soldiers reaching for my mask, but there are always causalities in a war. That was all it took for Creedy to break----the order came fast, and I felt the bullets ripping through my arms, legs and a few other places----but Lady Anarchy stood tall, and I rose to my feet drawing a knife in each hand. I flew through them in a few minutes, at the end, only Creedy and I were left standing. He couldn't understand why I wouldn't die------Creedy didn't know that ideas were bulletproof. I felt my hands wrap around his neck and squeeze the life from him. I looked at his body realizing, I still had enough of me, the idea, left to try and make the train----to see my wonderful Evey.

I pressed on, blood following my progress in a large swath after me, but I finally made it. I lay in Evey's arms, my breathing becoming more labored every moment I talked to her. I could finally die now, both of us could----my vendetta and myself. I finally realized that I had to let her know----know how I felt about her. She spoke to me, demanded of me that I stay, but I couldn't----I was tired. I was without thoughts, without my voice----without me. There had to be something more than this------only I would never know it. I took my last breath as she began crying-----it was the worst sound I had ever heard.

I woke slowly, my body was on fire and pain ripped through me with every breath I took. I looked around to catch a glimpse of hell. There was no way I was in heaven , not after everything I had done, and I was ready to accept my sentence. Suddenly, everything around me began to take focus and came to crystal clarity. This was not hell, this was the gallery, my home------and I was in my bedroom, in my bed! I glanced at my bare shoulders and arms----all were wrapped in bandages and my hand slowly raised to my face, my fingers making contact with Fawkes' mask. I raised my head an inch or so, spotting the IV bag that hung from the stand beside the bed. The life giving liquid, dripping slowly into the clear line that disappeared into my arm. Then I saw her----my Evey! Her head lay on the bed, her hand wrapped around my ungloved one. For the last year, I had not seen what had been before my eyes while I hid in the darkness. You see, I had started loving Evey a very long time ago, but like Edmond Dantes, I did not believe I had a tree in my life, but once I recovered----and I knew I would----there would be a tree for both of us------hell, I already had the place picked out on the rooftop garden I would create for Eve.

Evey had reunited my spirit and soul, and with her soft hand wrapped around my burn-scarred one, I knew it would be a long, hard road to walk, but with Evey's love, I knew I would make it. She had breathed into me and brought the man back to life-----and for that I will forever love her.


End file.
